Patience
by Flamby
Summary: Bizarrement elle se souvenait de quasiment toutes les fois où elle l'avait rencontré, aperçu de loin ou de près, des souvenirs plus ou moins vague. OS-UA


_**UA- PDV d'Hermione**_

_J'espère avoir réussi à transmettre ce que je ressentais et d'avoir limité au maximum les fautes (mon point faible)_

_Bonne Lecture_

Bizarrement elle se souvenait de quasiment toutes les fois où elle l'avait rencontré, aperçu de loin ou de près, des souvenirs plus ou moins vague. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, il avait toujours ce charisme qui le rendait comme presque inoubliable dans sa mémoire.

Les premiers souvenirs étaient des souvenirs d'enfant, une impression, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé ou du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il s'était immiscé dans sa mémoire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle se souvenait de la fois où par hasard ils s'étaient rencontrés à Paris, elle devait avoir 13 ans. Leurs parents c'étaient parlés, elle ne se souvenait que de l'avoir trouvé mignon.

Puis elle l'avait oublié, jusqu'à ses 20 ans, elle était encore une ''gamine'', une jeune fille timide, réservée qui se cherchait encore, la fille que l'on remarque à peine. Ils s'étaient croisés à un anniversaire. Elle lui avait parlé grâce à Ginny qui l'avait reconnu et qui avait engagé la conversation. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait, quelques questions pour être polis. Lui avait-il seulement demandé comment elle s'appelait, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Toute suite après il l'avait bien sûr oublié, l'alcool aidant, ainsi que la fille avec qui il avait dansé, plus mature, plus belle, consciente de son charme, tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais.

En rentrant de la soirée, elle n'avait pas pu oublier son visage, son charisme. Il était le genre de mec avec qui elle n'oserait jamais envisager une quelconque relation, juste l'imaginer, un rêve irréalisable.

Le hasard avait fait qu'elle l'avait revu 6 mois plus tard, une sortie entre amis. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle ? Elle en doutait. Il lui avait demandé comment elle s'appelait, ce qu'elle faisait comme étude. Elle aurait dû relancer la conversation, lui parler plus, mais comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas osé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente gêné dès que les autres raconter une anecdote qui la concernée. Elle se sentait un peu idiote, impressionné par lui.

Après cette rencontre, il s'était encore plus immiscé dans son cœur, elle s'était rappelée toutes les fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'est là qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'avait marqué, inconsciemment, furtivement. Ils étudiaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, elle s'était étonnée de se voir observer les étudiants en espérant le croiser par hasard, juste pour voir si il se souviendrait d'elle.

Puis le quotidien avait repris son cour, elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une jeune femme, un peu moins gamine toujours un peu réservée. Elle l'avait oublié ou du moins rangé dans un coin de sa tête.

25 ans, un anniversaire d'amis en commun, il était là, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi inaccessible. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elle l'avait senti sans y croire vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien aperçu son regard se poser sur elle quelques fois ? En tout cas il n'avait pas oublié son prénom "Hermione c'est ça" Elle lui avait juste répondu par un simple oui.

Un samedi soir, nuageux, là où tout avait changé. Le bar était sympa même si parvati l'avait laissé seule pour draguer une énième relation sans lendemain. Il était là, ils s'étaient dit bonjour, il avait engagé la conversation, offert un verre puis deux, elle était un peu pompette, lui aussi, il avait voulu la ramener par galanterie, pour ne pas qu'elle se perde dans le noir, au final c'était dans son lit qu'elle s'était perdue.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait rappelé ? Elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle savait c'est que cette "relation" purement physique était tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avec lui.

Aucun de leurs amis ne devaient le savoir, c'était leur secret, quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec lui. Cela faisait 2 puis 4 mois, elle s'interdisait de penser à plus même si son cœur lui hurler le contraire.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de rester plus longtemps, qu'il commençait à se livrer, qu'ils commençaient à partager autre chose qu'une simple relation purement sexuelle. Elle sentait tous ses changements d'attitude, lentement, inconsciemment, des sourires, des regards plus profonds.

Au mariage de Ginny et d'Harry, toujours faire croire qu'ils n'étaient que de simple connaissance. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder un peu plus que les autres et quand leurs regards c'étaient croisés, elle n'avait pas pu s'interdire de lui sourire, un sourire franc, amusé et trop chaleureux pour être de la simple sympathie. Elle l'avait senti un peu surpris par ce signe d'affection non dissimulé, mais il lui l'avait rendu avec son typique sourire un coin.

Elle s'était senti heureuse, amoureuse, finalement elle avait peut-être raison d'espérer.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant, un midi, entre le travail, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand il était arrivé, elle l'avait tout de suite senti un peu nerveux, voulait-il tout stopper ?

Puis quand elle avait croisé son regard, ses yeux gris qui savaient faire battre son cœur un peu moins régulièrement, elle avait su.

Il avait toujours été là dans un coin de sa tête, de son cœur. Elle avait tant espéré, tant imaginé mais c'était aujourd'hui le moment parfait. Elle lui pris doucement la main, avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Au final son cœur ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle avait enfin réussi, au fil des mois, des années, elle avait été patiente, prudente, mais elle avait enfin réussi à prendre une place dans son cœur.


End file.
